Unexpected Turn Of Events
by BellaFiction
Summary: Spinelli is out of town visiting his grandmother and Maxie needs a place to stay.


Maxie sighed as she entered the lobby doors of the Harborview Towers building in Port Charles, wheeling her overnight suitcase with her as she went. She entered the main elevator and pressed the penthouse button that would take her up to her best friend Spinelli's apartment, which he shared with notorious mob boss / enforcer Jason Morgan.

Wheeling her suitcase with her as she walked from the elevator, Maxie entered the penthouse apartment and after calling out to make sure that nobody was home; picked up her suitcase and carried it up the stairs to Spinelli's bedroom where she would be sleeping for the night.

After unpacking and hanging up her outfit for the next day then placing her essential toiletries from her suitcase in the bathroom across the hall from the bedroom. Maxie carefully slipped into her pajamas, a small red tank top with black script stating "bad girl" that rose to just brush against her belly button and her matching red and black pajama pants. Foregoing anything else since she didn't think she would be having any company that evening Maxie walked down the steps back to the first floor of the penthouse.

"What to do?" Maxie said aloud to herself. Jason was still refusing to allow Spinelli to purchase a television for the Penthouse so watching TV is out of the question.

Spying Jason's pool table out of the corner of her eye Maxie decides to practice her pool playing skills. After stopping to flip on the gas fireplaces switch on the far wall to give the room a bit of warmth Maxie walks into the once dining room now pool table room of the apartment.

After racking the pool balls on the table and grabbing the nearby pool cue, Maxie lines up her first breaking shot.

Just as she pulls her pool cue back to take her shot. The penthouse door slams open and a very muscular Jason Morgan strides into the penthouse carrying his overnight suitcase and closes the door.

After noticing the fireplace on the far wall lit Jason carefully surveys the apartment for his computer geek roommate Damian Spinelli. "That's odd, I thought Spinelli was out of town at his grandmothers house for the weekend " thinks Jason. Out loud Jason yells "Spinelli what are you doing back already?"

After hearing Jason enter the apartment but still out of his viewing range, Maxie appears out of the Pool table room, when she hears him yell for Spinelli.

"Spinelli isn't here," says Maxie as she steps into Jason's viewing range. Startled by the appearance of the small blonde, Jason quickly reaches for his firearm that is concealed underneath his ever-present leather jacket.

After realized who the trespasser in his home was, Jason turns to Maxie noticing her state of undress. Angry that he was startled, he asks Maxie "what are you doing here? Where is Spinelli? Why are you half naked?"

After realizing she needed to explain her solo presence in the mobsters apartment Maxie started into her story about why she was in the penthouse with out either of it occupants. " Today is Lulu and Johnny's one year anniversary, and while I was against the idea of vacating my apartment for the evening just so they could have sex on every possible surface, after coming home from work to find them having sex on the coffee table I called Spinelli who offered that I could stay here for the evening since you were supposed to be out of town. He told me where he hid his spare apartment key and I let myself in."

"Spinelli has a hidden apartment key?" asked Jason, "where was it?"

After taking him outside the apartment to where Spinelli hidden the key, Jason grabs the key and puts it in his pocket then re-enter the apartment.

"I'm going to have to yell at him about that, it's not safe to have a hidden key" Jason thinks

"What were you doing when I walked in?" Jason asked Maxie

"Err, now don't be mad" Maxie warned, " but I was about to play a game of pool since it is the only thing you seem to have to do in this place. I started the fireplace since it was a bit chilly in here"

"You what! Nobody touches my Pool table you should know that by now!" Jason angrily growled walking through the poolroom to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Ugh, I'm sorry ok, geez that is the only thing to do in here" Maxie said following him into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge before Jason could close the fridge door.

"Are you even old enough to drink that yet" Jason asked as he walked back into the pool room to survey his prized pool table for any damage, seeing none he took a quick pull from his beer.

"Humph, I'll have you know I'm 23!" Maxie shot back snidely.

Setting his beer down on the pub table in the corner of the room Jason picked up his favorite pool cue from the wall cue rack.

Maxie seeing Jason getting ready to play, set her beer next to his on the pub table and picked up the pool cue she had been holding just a few minutes earlier.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Jason

" Playing pool" replied Maxie with a shrug resting her right had on the pool cue and heading to the head of the table to break the pool balls.

"Oh no your not, I bet you don't even know how to play and I don't want you ruining my table"

" You want to bet on that!" replied Maxie after pausing for a moment to consider her options she replied to Jason with "We'll play one game. If I win, I get my own key to the penthouse and you cant bother Spinelli or I for a month about me coming over here to hang out with Spin., and I get to spend the night here tonight."

Jason's curiosity successfully peaked replied with "What happens if I win and you loose?" pausing for a moment Maxie said " I will leave for the evening and go stay with Mac for the night, and I wont return to the penthouse for a month" Jason being the equivalent of a pool shark considered this deal for a moment and decided his pool skills were so good that there was no possible way he could loose. After all, he never lost and didn't even consider the idea of loosing to the small blonde.

"Deal" Jason said, " I'll even let you go first"

Smiling brightly Maxie replied with "How gracious of you" as she picked up her pool cue and set up her breaker shot for the second time that evening.

As Maxie was setting up her shot Jason walked back to the pub table and took another long pull of his cold beer. Turning around to face the table just as Maxie took her shot, sending three of the solid colored balls into their pockets. Jason's eyebrows shot up. "What a shot!" he thought.

"Beginners luck" he scoffed.

Winking at Jason, Maxie sauntered over to the pub table to grab her beer and take a quick pull as she searched the table for her next shot. Seeing her next shot, she quickly set her beer down and lined up the shot. Pulling back she sent the cue ball into her intended target perfectly hitting two additional balls into their pockets.

Jason couldn't believe his eyes; Maxie had just sunk five pool balls into the pockets in two shots!

Maxie spying her next shot decided to pull out one of her favorite pool tricks and set up her complicated shot just to show off to Jason. After lining up her tricky shot Maxie pulled back her cue and slammed the final two solid colored pool balls into their pockets, in the process sending the eight ball off the left bank of the pool table and coming to rest just shy of the far right pocket.

Jason's jaw is almost resting on the floor and he looks more emotionless and rigid then usual.

Maxie laughs and walks over to the pub table to take another pull from her quickly warming beer. After she sets her beer back on the pub table Maxie turn to Jason. "When I was a little girl my father; Frisco not Mac, insisted that both of his little girls learn how to play pool. He considered it his parental responsibly or something that both Georgie and I learn. I took to it a lot better then Georgie; she was always pretty clumsy around a pool table. " As Maxie was speaking she begin lining up her final shot. "Anyways, I liked to play and became pretty good. I think Frisco considered his parenting skills a success the day I beat him playing for the first time. Not long after that he split again" As Maxie finished speaking she effortless hit the eight ball into the right rear pocket, successfully completing the game and beating Jason Morgan, Mob Boss / Enforcer at his favorite game.

Jason is still speechless just staring at the pool table like he can't believe what just happened.

Just as Jason begins to regain his speech abilities the front door of the penthouse slams open and Spinelli stumbles into the penthouse, pulling behind him a large rolling duffel back and clutching his trusty messenger bag containing his prized laptop.

"Maximista, there you are. The Jackal couldn't bear the idea of you spending the night all by yourself in Casa de Stonecold and caught the first flight home" Spinelli said as he drops his bags by the staircase and gingerly sets his messenger bag on the couch. Spinelli walks over to the poolroom where he spy's Maxie and does a double take as he sees his boss and friend Jason.

" Stone Cold what are you doing back so soon" stumbles Spinelli

Maxie walks over to the pub table and quickly finishes the last of her beer. Then saunters over to Jason and holds out her hand. "Pay up" she says.

Jason finally regaining his senses reached into his pocket where he had put Spinelli's hidden spare key from earlier and places it in Maxie's outstretched hand.

Spinelli feeling as though he has missed something big looks to Maxie and asks what was going on. Jason still not believing that he was just beaten in pool heads into the kitchen mumbling something about needed something stronger then a beer.

"Oh nothing Spin, I just beat Jason in pool" Maxie says as she walks past Spinelli, grabs his messenger bag off the couch and starts up the starts to his room leaving a shocked Spinelli and a grumpy Jason in her dust.


End file.
